A change of murder
by APHBrussels
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 3 of Danganronpa V3! We know how the third chapter of V3 went but what if there was was a small change, something that makes the trail different from how we know it. What if one of the victims is changed?


_A lingering fear came over me as I walk into the Ultimate Anthropologist's lab. A fear I couldn't describe where it came from… A fear different from when I used to be around the person this lab belongs to. But I soon found out why I was so afraid to enter his room._

I went looking for the taller man when he didn't show up early in the morning, as we all eat breakfast together. It is an unspoken rule for everyone that is still alive to gather every morning to eat breakfast.

Korekiyo was always one of the first to arrive in the morning. So showing up for breakfast was something we had gotten used from him. And it was odd for a man that seemed to rely so much on habits to change them so suddenly without any events that would have led him to change it, or not that anyone had noted.

The student council, that had popped up out of nowhere just a few days ago had decided that a meeting up for breakfast had to become a rule and since they didn't wait for anyone to disagree with that idea. So after it was pitched it had become a rule, not that we all minded. We all came to get breakfast each morning either way. There was no need to make it into a rule. Since it was a habit we all had to begin with.

Gonta was the person that pitched the idea to go look for the anthropologist. The other student council members made it almost like an order for us to obey. Not that we agreed with them for the most part but we were worried about him as well.

We are in a killing game after all and someone not showing up does always make us worried that something might have happened to them. Not repeating their habits is a red flag to many of us to the point that some that never seemed interest in them showed concern. Because even they don't want to see their classmate end up end in one of them many rooms of this building. We had seen to many of us die already to let it happen again.

Keebo, Himiko and I were assigned to the floor with the Ultimate Artist and Anthropologist lab. The others had claimed the other floor pretty quickly and left the three of us to look on that floor. I was the first to head to the latter's lab. I was surprised that I was the first one to head there. I took a long time investigating the rest so I would have figured that either Himiko or Keebo would have head there before me, but it appeared that they didn't.

Like in a sense they were afraid to head there, fear to enter the man's lab as if there had something horrible had happened in there or that he was so horrible to run into. Yes, he is more eccentric than some of us but that didn't really mean that he was a bad person.

I hoped I didn't walk into a corpse on my way there, but the closer I got to the room, the more I was sure that I would indeed run into one. It was a feeling that didn't sit well with me as I quickened my pace towards the lab. I tried to push those thoughts away but they grew and grew as time passed, with no way of me being able to get rid of them.

 _More than ever I just hoped to be proven wrong. I just wanted to be wrong. We already had four of our friends die._

 _I had promised Kaede that we would all make it out alive. That I would make sure we were able to rebuild our lives outside these walls and stay friends._

 _But it always seems like I am breaking her promise over and over again. Every body that is discovered proved me again that I am unable to keep that promise in the place that were are now. And I feel horrible for it._

 _Why did I make an promise I can't keep?_

 _Why did I lie?_

 _My thoughts that came to a halt when I entered the Anthropologists lad, since he can't lock the door to the room. I only know that Angie is able to lock her room because she can't work when people bother her. I don't know if it is better that I am just able to walk into this room like this._

 _But to my own dismay I did end up walking into a room with a corpse…I don't know if I screamed, I never know what I do as I stare at the newly discovered corpse. Things just happened around me when I do. I just couldn't believe it had happened yet again._

I only came to my senses as Keebo and Himiko joined me not long after I walked into this room. I guess it was a good thing that they didn't take to long to get to this room, or did they. Had I just lost track of how long I had been standing there. I just assumed that they entered not long after I did to make myself feel better.

If they arrive quickly, it made me wonder if I really did scream by the discovery of the dead body. 'They weren't dead were they?' Was the first thought that went through my mind as I came back to my senses. Unfortunately that little spark of hope was killed pretty quickly when I head a all to familiar voice through the halls.

 ** _Upupu~ A body has been discovered. Make sure to investigate so you can point out who the blackened is during the class trial. Because if you don't it will be the end for everyone but the blackened. So have fun!_**

I hate doing this, these class trials. I hate having to find out who of us is the killer and see them being executed. But not doing them would lead to sudden death for sure, we really have no other choice to them if we want to survive. So we headed to investigating even if no one felt like investigating another dead body.

But we didn't expect to find a second victim during our investigation. A double murder? Was it really the same person who killed the two of them. Or do we have to find a second blackened this trail? But who will get executed then? Only one or both? So many questions go through my mind as I stare at the second victim.

I am not sure about so many of these questions, nor am I sure as to who could have done this.

Something seems off about all of this and it is up to me to find out what that is.

As justice for the Ultimate Aikido master and the ultimate Anthropologist.

I have to find the blackened of this case or even a second one if the evidence lead to that.

For them I have to.


End file.
